


What Is This Feeling

by MarinaMariana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, don't ask me, don't even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaMariana/pseuds/MarinaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been some confusion over rooming here at Starfleet Academy. There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous Wicked Starfleet AU. Shamelessly based off of this post: http://girlyjolras.tumblr.com/post/50759602732/theres-been-some-confusion-for-you-see-my  
> Thanks to Kim for being my beta and putting up with my antics at 3 in the morning.

"... peculiar," Jim finishes, huffing out a wry laugh into the comm. "He's... impossible to describe."

 

"Blonde," Spock types.

 

__--~*~--__

 

"... And Uhura, you're in 506B. Cadets, move out!" the officer barks, barely looking up from his PADD before he's marching away. Jim has to power walk to catch up to him. He plants himself in front of him, pushing his sunglasses off his face and dropping his duffel bag to offer him a handshake. The officer barely looks at him and continues to type.

"What is it, cadet?"

"Well, you see, sir," Jim says with a brilliant grin, dropping his hand back to his side. "You said that I was in 707A. Now, that can't be right, because I'm supposed to be rooming in room 208, with Sulu."

The older man taps at his PADD a few times and announces, "Kirk, James T. Room 707A."

Jim gives him another grin, this one tighter. "Yes, I know what it says, and what it says is wrong--"

"Your roommate is already moved in," the officer informs him. "I suggest you do the same." And then he's just walking away, eyes on his PADD as cadets scatter in front of him.

Jim groans and picks up his bag. This is going to be a long year.

Jim sulks and sweats all the way to the seventh floor. There was a line for the elevator, which was too crowded anyway, and he figured he could use the exercise. By the third floor he is regretting his decision but too stubborn to exit the stairwell and just take the damn elevator. When he finally arrives at his floor, he's a hot and cranky mess.

He kicks open the door to the seventh floor, expecting a hustling, bustling moving-in-party atmosphere, similar to the other floors. Oh no. This is the science floor.

He groans again. Great. He's going to be living with a bunch of nerds. Quiet nerds, not the sexy ones.

He stalks down the hallway, quietly fuming. Everyone here moved in a few days ago. He should be on the command floor, with Hikaru. Or at least someone who knows how to party.

705, 706, and 707. He stops in front of his new room. He thinks briefly about knocking, or somehow announcing himself, but hey, it is his room. He presses his keycard to the lock and throws the door open.

 

__--~*~--__

 

Spock is startled when the door is suddenly thrown open. He's on his feet in an instant, facing the intruder.

The sweaty, disheveled intruder.

Spock blinks rapidly and examines the young man in front of him. Duffel bag. Rumpled cadet uniform. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Non-regulation sunglasses perched on his head. Aesthetically pleasing by Earth standards. Well muscled. Face flushed, perspiring. Average human height. Holding a keycard.

Spock's heart pounds in his side. His head reels and he finds himself unable to identify the emotion roiling in his stomach and rising to the back of his throat. It’s something strange and new and powerful. It's...

 

__--~*~--__

 

Jim surveys his new room and the stranger staring at him. What the hell, is that a fucking Vulcan? The ears, that god awful haircut. He takes in the room, impeccably clean and ruthlessly organized. Oh, this is going to be fun.

The Vulcan is still staring at him.

"Heya, roomie," Jim says with a smirk.

 

__--~*~--__

 

...loathing.

 

__--~*~--__

 

Jim swaggers into the room, carelessly throws his bag onto the unoccupied bed and throws himself down next to it.

So much fun.

 

__--~*~--__

 

Unadulterated loathing.

Spock remains standing, eyes wide with disgust as the intruder kicks off his shoes.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Spock bites off each word.

"Uh, I live here," he says, already peeling off his jacket.

"You are mistaken," Spock says tightly.

"Nope," he says casually, flinging the jacket into a corner. "Orders."

"Your orders are wrong," Spock snaps, his hands tightening into fists at his sides.

The intruder suddenly rises, stepping forward until he's toe-to-toe with Spock. He feels a flush spreading up his face and to the points of his ears. The intruder is shorter than him, but he makes up for it with cockiness and sheer bravado. "Look, I don't like it either," he begins.

"Get out."

 

__--~*~--__

 

"Excuse me?" Jim asks, and he can hear his pulse rushing in his ears at the challenge.

"Get out," the Vulcan repeats flatly.

A smile spreads over Jim’s face as he very deliberately backs up and collapses on the empty bed. "No. I don't think I will," he says cheekily, stretching out.

 

__--~*~--__

 

"Do not make me call security," Spock warns.

"Ah, now it's a party!" the intruder says offhandedly, raising his eyebrows.

"What is your name?" Spock demands, barely containing his fury.

"Kirk, James T.," he replies, lazily shoving at his bag with a foot until it drops onto the floor. He stretches out fully on the bed as Spock reaches for his PADD. “But you can call me Jim.”

Spock glares at him as he types furiously.

Jim shrugs, rolling his hips over to one side and popping his back with a loud series of cracks.

"Stop that," Spock snarls.

"Free country," he says airily as he starts popping his knuckles.

Spock's face contorts in rage, his cheeks and ears flushed minty green. His mouth works, but he cannot find any words. That is, until the intruder raises a socked foot in the air and begins popping his toes.

 

__--~*~--__

 

"Do I have to physically restrain you?" the Vulcan asks viciously.

"Maybe," Jim says flirtatiously, making a kissy face.

__--~*~--__

  


Spock is actually dizzy with hatred.

__--~*~--__

 

“You’re living with Spock? How do you stand it, Jim?” Scotty laughs, lifting his beer to his lips. “I don’t think I could.”

“He was in one of my classes last year,” Gaila says from her position on Jim’s lap. “He’s a terror.”

“Yeah, you’re a real martyr,” Hikaru says, rolling his eyes at Jim.

Jim gives him his most angelic look and shrugs. “These things are sent to try us,” he says loftily.

Hikaru just snorts and grabs another beer.

“Vell, ve are on your side,” Chekov says sincerely. Jim grins at him and ruffles his hair.

The door hisses open to reveal the terror himself. Spock’s eyes flick from Jim and Gaila on his desk chair to Hikaru on Jim’s bed to Chekov sitting cross-legged on _his_ bed to Scotty sitting next to the cooler of beer leaving a puddle of water on the floor.

“Hey buddy!” Jim cries cheerfully, waving hello with the hand holding his beer.

“Turn that abominable noise down,” Spock says, looking pointedly at the pair of speakers blaring classic rock on Jim’s desk, “and vacate this room at once.”

“Aw, come on, man,” Scotty says, gesturing with his bottle. “Why don’t you join us, eh?”

“I have no desire to join you,” Spock informs him tightly. “Now vacate my room.”

“‘s my room, too,” Jim says, spinning himself and Gaila around in Spock’s chair. Gaila giggles and clutches at the arms of the chair as she struggles to maintain her perch.

“This behavior is childish and disruptive,” Spock snaps. “All of you, leave. Immediately. Or else I will be forced to call this floor’s Residential Assistant.” He locks eyes with Jim, silently daring him.

Chekov’s gaze darts nervously back and forth between the two roommates.

Jim gives a deep, long suffering sigh. “Alright, guys, we’re moving the party to Hikaru’s room.”

“We are?” Hikaru asks.

The troop shuffles out of the room, slowly, and with a lot of grumbling. Jim is the last to leave, lingering in the doorway as everyone else files down the hall.

He looks at Spock and says earnestly, “Look, if you’re mad because it was a total sausage fest in there, I get it--”

Spock slams his fist on the ‘close’ button and the door slides shut in Jim’s face. He wanders after his new friends, cackling.

 

__--~*~--__

 

“This situation is unacceptable,” Spock says, clasping his hands behind his back.

McCoy, the floor RA, just sighs and leans against his doorframe. “Look, Spock, I don’t know what to tell ya,” he drawls. “You’ve both been assigned to that room. Can’t you just share it?”

Spock does a full body twitch. “Unacceptable,” he repeats.

“ _Bones_!” came a terribly familiar voice as Jim burst through the elevator doors. Spock twitches again as Jim comes bounding up the hall. He neatly sidesteps Spock to throw his arms around McCoy.

“I see you’ve met my new roommate,” Jim says, untangling one arm to wave cheerily at Spock.

“Yeah,” McCoy says, trying and failing to squirm out of Jim’s enthusiastic embrace with a grimace.

Spock glares at him and does his best to ignore Kirk, who is trying to kiss McCoy on the cheek. “He stumbles in at all hours of the night, visibly intoxicated, he plays loud music when it is obvious I am trying to study--”

“I was giving you some good studying tunes!”

“He invites others into the room without consulting me, he spreads his things all over the room, he has violated the housing contract by hanging up posters with _nails_ \--”

“I was _decorating_! You keep it so bare and sad--”

“He snores,” Spock finishes with a pointed look at Jim, who gives him a brilliant grin.

“You can’t prove that.”

McCoy sighs again. “If you guys really can’t work it out, I can send in a request for a roommate change, but the dorms are pretty full.” Jim sees his opening and finally lands a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. McCoy wipes it off with disgust and shoves Jim back out into the hallway. “No promises,” he warns grumpily as he retreats into his own (single) room and the door slides shut.

Jim looks at Spock and bats his eyelashes. “I thought we were having fun together,” he says innocently.

Spock turns on his heel and marches away. He’ll study in the library. Again.


End file.
